The invention relates to solenoid valve construction and more particularly to a low leakage pin and seat configuration used in hydraulic systems of up to 3000 PSI whereby two distinct materials are utilized in the seat member.
Conventionally normally closed solenoid valves, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,141 are of the type which pull a spring-biased plunger pin, having a tapered end, off a seat. Normally, the pin and seat are made of steel, and the leakage rate across the seat in the closed position is sometimes undesirable in certain applications.